Бонбон и бекон
by Kit2000
Summary: – Сделаешь это – и сегодня вечером ты будешь спать на диване, Котик. И я уверена, что она разделит твою компанию.


Бонбон и бекон

Это был один из тех редких дней, когда Адриан и Маринетт могли провести время вместе в уютной атмосфере своего дома.

Адриан сидел за кухонным столом и нарезал кусок вкусного бекона, а Маринетт готовила омлет в сковороде. Они готовили завтрак вместе. На лицах супружеской пары можно было обнаружить мягкие улыбки.

Но внезапно эта уютная атмосфера улетучилась из-за мелодичного звука и игривых слов Агреста.

Девушка оглянулась, чтобы узнать, что произошло, и застала очень милую сцену. Ее котенок прыгнул на стул рядом с Адрианом и обнял его руку, в которой он держал нож, своими пушистыми лапками. Котенок смотрел на молодого человека чрезвычайно завораживающим взглядом своих больших янтарных глаз, в которых ясно читалось восхищение.

– Ха-ха, ты хочешь бекон, Бонбон? – спросил привлекательный хозяин дома, глядя на пушистика. Котенок лишь издал милейшее мурлыканье.

– Нет, Бонбон! – Маринетт обернулась и неодобрительно посмотрела на домашнего питомца. – Сколько раз я говорил тебе не прыгать на стулья? И ты не будешь есть бекон! Это плохо для твоего здоровья!

Но котенок не обращал никакого внимания на вспышку гнева своей хозяйки. Он продолжал демонстрировать свое обожание Адриану, сжимая его ладонь в лапках так осторожно и трепетно. На лице юноши появилась широкая улыбка, когда мягкая дымчатая головка потерлась о костяшки его пальцев.

– Ты слишком строга, моя Леди, – заметил Агрест, взглянув на свою жену. – Только посмотри, какая она симпатичная! Бонбон хочет немного бекона, верно, Бонбон? – он с энтузиазмом обратился к котенку и получил в ответ нежнейшее «мяу».

– Бонбон, иди сюда! Ты – моя кошка, и ты должна слушать свою мамочку! – предупреждающе сказала Маринетт и раздраженно свела брови. Но следующие слова Адриана стали последней каплей для ее ангельского терпения.

– Но она любит папу больше, чем свою причудливую мамочку, потому что папочка даст ей столько бекона, сколько она захочет, – и с этими надменными словами он собирался положить маленький кусочек мяса в рот кошке, когда холодный тон героини Парижа разрезал мимолетную тишину.

– Сделаешь это – и сегодня вечером ты будешь спать на диване, Котик. И я уверена, что _она_ разделит твою компанию.

Его рука остановилась на полпути к великому разочарованию самой Бонбон.

– Ты же несерьезно, моя Леди?! Это просто маленький кусочек бекона ... – недоверчиво проговорил Адриан. Его жена была слишком жестока, заставляя его спать на неудобном диване.

– Она Шартрез, а Шартрезы должны питаться кормом супер-премиум класса, – молодая женщина окинула мужа триумфальным взглядом и скрестила руки на груди, закрывая тем самым изображение божьей коровки на фартуке.

– Да? Тогда почему Аля подарила тебе такую супер-породистую кошку на День рождения? – Адриан не сдавался. Он вопросительно выгнул бровь и, к своему удивлению, увидел, что его прекрасная жена покраснела, как школьница на первом свидании.

– Я понятия не имею, почему она выбрала именно эту породу, но Аля и Нино хотят, чтобы мы узнали, что значит быть ответственными за детей. Они действительно хотят, чтобы мы стали родителями ... точно так же, как и они.

Услышав это, мягкая улыбка коснулась лица молодого человека. Адриан встал с кухонного диванчика и подошел к своей прекрасной Леди, поймав ее в свои сильные, но теплые объятия.

– Не волнуйся, рано или поздно мы станем родителями. Прошел всего год со дня нашей свадьбы.

– Я знаю, но я до сих пор не понимаю, почему я не могу забеременеть. Мы оба абсолютно здоровы, но мы все еще не можем ...

– Успокойся, моя прекрасная Леди, – сказал блондин тихим голосом, успокаивающе поглаживая Маринетт по спине. – Не думай об этом слишком много. Все будет хорошо, обещаю. Нужное время еще не пришло. Но до этого момента мы должны научиться правильно воспитывать нашу кошку и стать для нее хорошими родителями.

Маринетт хихикнула ему в плечо, услышав последнее замечание.

– Ты слишком популярен у женщин, месье Агрест. Даже Бонбон не может сопротивляться твоему шарму.

– Хе-хе, я ведь ее папочка. Это нормально для нее быть немного избалованной, – усмехнулся он в ответ точно так же, как делал всегда, находясь под маской Кота Нуара. Отстранив Маринетт, он заглянул в ее прекрасное лицо.

– Да, да ... – игриво произнесла она, закатывая глаза, но в следующий момент Адриан атаковал ее губки милым поцелуем.

– Я думаю, что должен говорить тебе это чаще, чтобы ты всегда знала и помнила, что ты – единственная женщина, которая имеет право слышать это...

Он проницательно посмотрел в ее синие глаза и сказал с нежнейшей улыбкой на лице:

– Я люблю тебя, Маринетт.

В тот момент, когда эти слова сорвались с его губ, ее лицо озарила широкая улыбка. Несмотря на предательский румянец, она потянулась вперед и нежно поцеловала его в гладко выбритую щеку.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, мой Котик, – прошептала она ему на ушко и мягко обняла за плечи.

Но этот момент истинного блаженства не мог длиться вечно, ... к сожалению. Когда разоблаченная ЛедиБаг открыла глаза, она стала свидетелем ужасной сцены.

Ее дымчатая кошка сидела на столе и ела бекон, который Адриан успел нарезать и положить на тарелку несколько минут назад.

Агрест почувствовал напряжение своей жены и поспешил выяснить, в чем проблема. Когда он отпустил Маринетт и обернулся, его глаза расширились от ужаса.

Громкое и строгое «БОНБОН !», одновременно выкрикнутое молодой супружеской парой, разнеслось по всему дому.

"Bonbon" - французское слово, в переводе "конфета".


End file.
